Progression
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: Normally the statement would infuriate him, but as he observed her determined and gleeful expression, her strong stance despite her burns and bruises... as he thought back to the battle, how much she really had progressed since their battle at the last sports festival where she earned his respect... God I fucking love her. Wait what?


**Hey guys! This fic is related to the '5 times Midoriya called All Might 'Dad' ... ' fic!**

 **This can be read in tandem with that fic or by itself, but either way, enjoy the Kacchako!**

* * *

The sports festival came around again for the second time, and all of class 1A were hyped for this year. All were even more determined to do better than last year.

The one-on-one battles had started, and so far, many battles had gone as predicted.

And somehow, against all odds, Uraraka and Bakugou wound up fighting one another again.

They stood across from one another, waiting for Present Mic to call out start.

"Remember, I ain't gonna go easy on you Uraraka."

"I'm not going to go easy on you either, Bakugou."

Bakugou smirked, shifting, ready to fight, as did Uraraka.

"Ready? Start!"

He didn't know why, but something felt so satisfying when Uraraka landed a solid punch against him, knocking him backwards, the crowd cheering.

"What's this? Uraraka landed a hit against Bakugou!"

Uraraka looked shocked that she actually landed a blow before getting over it. They were in battle, she couldn't afford to be distracted.

"That was a good hit Uraraka," Bakugou complimented, getting himself righted again, "but you're gonna have to try fucking harder than that!"

They burst forward, ready to attack.

He wasn't sure when it happened, but in the mix of smoke, debris, Uraraka's floating jacket and explosions, a hand placed against his back. He mentally cursed (he fell for the damned jacket trick _again_ ) as he started to float. He explosions wouldn't work as he needed; gravity wasn't affecting him so he wouldn't propel down.

Uraraka floated herself up, up slightly above than him.

"Release!" She called, pressing her fingers together. Both he and her dropped, but Uraraka got a hold of it faster than he did (which he didn't expect one bit).

A foot landed on the small of his back, propelling him forwards and down.

He unleashed explosions, seeing the edge of the arena right below him. He rotated himself around, righting himself.

He landed, slightly rougher than he wanted to, sliding slightly further back.

"Come at-"

"Bakugou is out of bounds! Uraraka advances to the next round!"

 _Huh?_

Bakugou looked down to see his right foot just past the white line of the arena.

"Fuck!"

His shout was unheard as the crowd cheered for Uraraka's win. She stood on slightly shaky legs, feeling slightly woozy after using her quirk a lot.

She raised her fist in victory; cheering for herself, for her success. Tears streamed down her face.

"I did it... I really did it."

She turned around to face Bakugou, who had started to walk away from the arena, kicking at the ground with each step.

"Bakugou!" She called to him. He whipped his head around, half expecting her to start gloating. "Thank you!"

"Huh?"

"I'm glad you didn't go easy on me, made me push as hard as I can. It's made me realise how much I've developed, ya know?"

Normally the statement would infuriate him, but as he observed her determined and gleeful expression, her strong stance despite her burns and bruises... as he thought back to the battle, how much she really had progressed since their last battle at the last sports festival where she earned his respect...

 _God I fucking love her_

 _Wait what?_

"U-uh, so yeah, thanks Bakugou!"

Bakugou muttered something, he didn't even know what, and walked away towards the stands again to try hide the blush on his cheeks.

 _Stupid Uraraka_

Uraraka was quickly whisked off to Recovery Girl for fast healing, ready for the next round.

Bakugou rejoined where his class was sitting, taking a seat at the end.

"Yo Bakugou! Can't believe you lost!" Kaminari called to him as he sat down.

"Why?" He grumbled.

"I mean, you're so Explodo-Killy and Uraraka's so sweet and fragile." He explained, becoming less and less sure of himself as he continued speaking, feeling several glares pointed towards him.

"She fucking won, didn't she? Where the fuck do you see 'fragile'?"

"But-"

Kaminari may or may not have gotten an explosion to the face.

Not long later, Uraraka returned to the seating area, plaster on her shoulder from one of the more serious burns.

"Hey guys." She said, announcing her return.

"Uraraka! Congratulations on your victory." Iida exclaimed, Midoriya next to him giving her two thumbs up.

"Thanks Iida, Deku."

She sat down besides them, sharing a quick glance with Bakugou with a smile. She looked around the group before landing on Kaminari.

"Uh, why is your face smoking?" She asked him.

"'Cause it's smoking hot."

"Shut the fuck up drooly." Bakugou growled.

"My names Kaminari." He sweat dropped.

"I know."

Uraraka stood up for her next fight against Kendou from class 1-B.

"That's me off!" She cheered. "Wish me luck!"

"Go Uraraka!"

"Go kick some ass!"

She walked past Bakugou:

"You better not fucking lose."

* * *

"Hey! Bakugou!" Uraraka called over, jogging over towards the group of Bakugou, Kirishima, Kaminari and Sero.

"The fuck you want Uraraka?"

"Let's spar!"

"Why you wanna spar with me?"

"'Cause you're really strong Bakugou! I wanna be strong too!"

 _You're already strong dumbass_

"... fine, but don't think I'm gonna hold back."

Uraraka wandered away to her mat on the floor cheerful. The others in the group all stared at him, a somewhat knowing look on their faces.

"The fuck you shitheads looking at?"

"I can't believe our Bakugou has grown up so much." Sero said, wiping a fake tear away.

"The fuck?"

"Our very own Blasty McSplode has a crush! This is great!" Kaminari cheered.

"S-"

"Nothing to be ashamed about, it's super manly to have a crush Bakugou. And Uraraka's really nice, good choice man."

"If you don't shut the fuck up Kirishima, I'll kill you."

"No you won't."

"Di-"

"Bakugou!" Uraraka shouted, waving him over, ready to fight.

Stupid Uraraka with her stupid determined face.

He left the group with definitely-not-flushed-cheeks.

"Ah, young love."

"He's older than you Kaminari."

* * *

Near the end of their third year at UA, Bakugou and Uraraka were in Bakugou's dorm room. Bakugou was helping her with her notes.

"Do you have any questions?" He grumbled.

"Yeah, are we dating?" She asked bluntly.

 _Huh?_

"Huh?"

"Are we dating?"

Several things happened at once; the notes they were sharing blew up, Uraraka dodged out of the way of the debris, Bakugou shouted, cursing, an All Might figurine toppled to the ground.

"The fuck do you mean 'are we dating'?!"

"W-well I mean, like, we hang out a lot, you could count them as dates? And you've let me in your room, which you never let anyone except Kirishima and then like, aside from Kirishima again, I'm the only one you call by name in our class?"

Bakugou blinked as he thought it over. Seriously?

"So, are we dating? Can we call what we've been doing as dating?"

Bakugou gave her a blank look, confused.

"Ah wait, I guess I was wrong? Are you and Kirishima dating then?"

"What the fuck Uraraka."

"W-well I should probably get going before I make this even more embarrassing for myself." She chuckled, rubbing the back of her head.

Bakugou was still in shock over what she said, allowing her to trot over to him. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before rushing away from him.

She shut the door as fast as she could, the only noises coming from Bakugou being explosions and screeching.

 **[The Squad™]**

 **Uraraka:** _hey guys I may have kissed Bakugou on the cheek_

 **Kirishima:** _WOOO_

 **Ashido:** _finally_

 **Midoriya:** _wait what how?!_

 **Uraraka:** _we were studying together and then I asked if we were dating_

 **Ashido:** _what did he say?!_

 **Uraraka:** _he asked why I thought that then explained my reasoning and then he kinda froze? Ngl it was strange_

 **Uraraka:** _then I proceeded to ask if Bakugou and Kirishima were dating_

 **Kirishima:** _good I've been meaning to ask lol_

 **Midoriya:** _how would you not know if you're dating someone?_

 **Ashido:** _you and Todo_

 **Uraraka** : _you and Todoroki_

 **Kirishima:** _u and Brodoroki_

 **Midoriya:** _did you guys plan that?_

 **Midoriya:** _and don't call me out like this pls_

 **Uraraka:** _anyways so then I said I was gonna go before I accidentally caused him to blow up everything, kissed him goodbye and left_

 **Uraraka:** _he may or may not have blown everything up regardless lol_

 **[Blasty and the Bros]**

 **Kirishima:** _hey Bakugou dude r u ok_

 **Bakugou:** _WHAT THE FUCK_

 **Kaminari** : _what happened?_

 **Bakugou:** _WHICH OF YOU FUCKERS MADE URARAKA DO THAT_

 **Bakugou:** _BET IT WAS FUCKING YOU KIRISHIMA_

 **Kirishima:** _dude calm down, why u think I did it?_

 **Sero:** _Jesus_

 **Bakugou:** _WHY ELSE WOULD SHE BRING YOU UP AND THEN ASK IF WE WERE FUCKING DATING_

 **Kirishima:** _well I mean it wasn't the purpose of what she did_

 **Kirishima:** _she was wondering if you two are going out_

 **Kaminari:** _HOLY SHIT WHAT_

 **Bakugou:** _WE ARENT GOING OUT_

 **Bakugou:** _AND WE ARENT GOING OUT EITHER KIRISHIMA YOU SHIT_

 **Kirishima:** _ok_

 **Sero:** _aw you made Kirishima sad_

 **Kirishima:** _that's ok and all, but u should tell Uraraka, I mean she kissed u and all so u should say to her u 2 aren't going out so u don't lead her on_

 **Kaminari:** _WAIT HOLD UP URARAKA KISSED BAKUGOU?_

 **Bakugou:** _IT WAS ONLY ON THE CHEEK GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER CALAMARI_

 **Sero** : _this is amazing, wish I had popcorn_

 **Bakugou:** _ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ILL BEAT YOUR ASSES_

* * *

It was their final day of UA, the graduation ceremony just finished, their classmates all saying 'goodbye', though it wasn't as if they were truly leaving each other.

Bakugou stared as All Might got a photo with Midoriya, tears falling down the retired hero's face from sheer pride. The pair exchanged hugs, looking at the new official hero license they had all gotten with their graduation.

"Yo Bakugou, what you planning to do?" Kirishima asked, elbow propped onto Bakugou's shoulder.

"Got a job offer at an agency."

"What? The great Bakugou Katsuki isn't going to make his own agency right off the bat?" Kaminari asked with a fake gasp.

"I'm getting experience you dumb shit, then I'm gonna make the best god damn agency in the world!"

"Sure sure."

Soon the trio split up, going to their other friends; Kirishima jogging over to Midoriya and Ashido, Kaminari to Jirou and Yaoyorozu.

"Hey, Bakugou! I heard about your job offer!" Uraraka said, stepping beside him.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?"

"Where is it?"

"Huh?"

"Where's the job offer? It's just that I got one as well and I was just curious-"

"Twentieth ward, Tokyo."

"R-really?"

"Yep."

"My job offer is there too."

"Alright." Bakugou said, starting to walk away.

"Um, how about we share a place?"

Bakugou stopped and turned around.

"I mean, it would be cheaper since we could split the rent, plus we are working in similar places... besides it would be nice to stay with someone I know, ya know?"

"Why me? Why not shitty Deku? Or glasses?"

"W-well, Iida is gonna be joining/taking-over Team IDATEN from his brother and Deku is gonna be working at All Might's old agency in the Third Ward and I, uh, think that... maybe... it would be nice to share a place with you?"

"You're so fucking annoying Uraraka."

"Oh, is that a no then? Ok then, I understand. I didn't think you'd say yes anyways-"

"It wasn't no, dumbass."

"Wait-"

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Surprisingly, moving all of his and Uraraka's stuff into an apartment was easier than they thought, but with their strength and Uraraka's (now completely legal to use) quirk, they got everything up into the apartment.

"Thank you so much for saying yes Bakugou!" Uraraka said, bowing slightly.

"There are worse people to share a place with."

And so, they unloaded everything into their two separate bedrooms, setting everything up.

Bakugou finished first, meandering through to Uraraka's room where she was sorting out her shelves. She was humming a song as she did so, floating herself up to reach the top shelves to place some of her books.

"Yo, what you fucking want to eat?" He asked her once she had landed back onto the ground. She turned to face him, wiping the sweat of hard work from her face.

"Food?"

"It's almost seven, if you want to fucking eat you better say what otherwise I ain't gonna make you anything!" He shouted.

"I'm open to anything, I know it'll be good Bakugou," She said, waving it off, "after all, you're a great cook!"

Bakugou grumbled with slightly flushed cheeks, storming away from Uraraka's room to the kitchen. He was fucking glad that he had brought shit to make food with.

"Aaah~ that was so good!" Uraraka sighed in delight as she slid down her seat at the table, patting her stomach in content. "I haven't eaten that well since... the last time you did the food at the dorms!"

"Yeah, I don't fucking know why but they never let me fucking cook!"

"Probably due to the fact only four of us could actually eat your food without dying from spicy-ness."

"It's their fucking own faults for not being able to handle it."

Uraraka sweat dropped.

"Regardless, it was amazing!" She complimented, pushing her chair back and getting up. "I'll do the dishes, 'k?"

"Fine, whatever. You're cooking tomorrow dumbass."

Uraraka started cooking at six, and an hour and a half later there was still no food. Bakugou, finally having lost his patience, left his room and stomped to the kitchen.

"What the fu-" he started before seeing the mess in the kitchen. "New question, _how the fuck?_ "

"I don't know!" Uraraka squealed, looking at the mess of the countertops, of her clothes, of the hob. "I was just trying to make something nice, especially after the awesome meal you made, and then it just... Exploded."

"I'm the only one allowed to explode shit in this apartment."

"I'm so sorry Bakugou, I know I'm a terrible roommate."

"This makes the reason you always made sure you were cooking with someone else back at the dorms make so much more sense."

"S-should I call for a takeout or?"

"How the fuck did you live before you got to the dorms? If you can't fucking cook that is?"

Uraraka mumbled something.

"What was that?"

"I may have maybe slept a lot of the time when I was hungry? To save money?"

"You starved yourself?!"

"I wouldn't say starved."

"You really are a dumbass Uraraka."

"Sorry..." She said, rubbing her arm slightly. "Takeout?"

Bakugou shook his head, stepping up to beside her at the hob. "What were you trying to cook?"

Midway through the lesson, Bakugou stopped doing the work, letting Uraraka get on with the cooking. Sure he put in some comments when she did something stupid, which was a lot, but other than that he just supervised.

Eventually, by half eight, she finally made the dish. It wasn't that nice to look at, but they could work on it.

"Thank you for helping me Bakugou." She said, bowing in gratitude.

"Let's just eat, I'm starving."

And so they ate and although Uraraka's dish wasn't nearly as delicious as Bakugou's, it was a good start.

"It wasn't a disaster!" She cheered, finishing her plate.

"Still lots of room for improvement, but I suppose it wasn't too shitty."

Uraraka beamed at Bakugou, causing him to pause slightly as he stood up to take the dishes to wash. He shook it off, gathering the plates and such to the sink.

"Uh, I've got an early start over at my agency. So I think I'm gonna go to bed?" She said hesitantly, pointing towards her room.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Try not to fucking wake me up tomorrow morning when you leave."

* * *

They had been in the apartment for a couple months now and the first guests they had over were Kirishima and Midoriya, the latter looking exhausted.

"Kirishima! Deku! Hey guys!" Uraraka smiled as they entered the apartment, bags under their arms.

"Uraraka!" Midoriya grinned, though it lacked its usual gleam.

"Deku? Are you ok?"

"Just tired, Tosh- I mean All Might's agency is really busy. Lots of calls for work..." He started, then paused slightly. "I'm so damn tired."

"That sounds really crappy Midoriya." Kirishima commented.

"E-enough about me, how about you and Kacchan!"

"It's actually been really nice, better than I expected to be honest." She admitted, slight flush to her cheeks.

"I'm impressed at the lack of destruction." Kirishima added, nodding at the clean state of the apartment.

"We don't quite have enough money yet to really afford to have destruction... though if I'm being real, he's actually been rather calm."

The guests made o's with their mouths in slight shock.

"A-anyways, take a seat. Bakugou is out getting some groceries so I'm not sure when he'll be back."

"Where should we put our stuff? Is one of us taking the bedroom and the other on the couch? Are we both in the bed? Are we both on the couch?"

"U-uh, why would we have a free bed?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"Don't you and Bakugou share a bed?"

Uraraka flushed a deep shade of scarlet, accidentally floating herself, hitting the ceiling.

And obviously that had to be the moment Bakugou got back.

"For fuck sakes Uraraka, not again." Bakugou complained, dumping the bags on the table. "Which of you shits made her do it?"

"I-I'm ok Bakugou." She said, dropping back down to the floor with a thud. "J-just got a little surprised."

Bakugou looked her up and down quizzically.

"Sure whatever, weirdo." He muttered eventually.

Midoriya and Kirishima shared equal looks of surprise.

"Who are you and what have you done with Bakugou?" Kirishima asked.

"I'm fucking Bakugou you piece of shit."

"There he is." Midoriya joked.

"Shut the fuck up Deku."

They ate peacefully, casually exchanging banter about their new professional lives.

"God, I missed Bakugou's spicy food." Kirishima sighed, gulping the food down. "My flatmates hate spicy food with a passion so I've been dying."

"I agree. I try making it myself but I can never match up to Kacchan's."

"Ha, yet another thing I'm better at than you Deku!"

"Bakugou." Uraraka groaned, hand to her head.

"Uraraka."

Kirishima nudged Midoriya slightly, grinning.

"The fuck you looking at?"

"N-nothing Kacchan!"

"Ugh, I'm going for a shower." Bakugou stood up, stomping to the bathroom and slamming the door.

"He really hasn't changed much." Kirishima commented, taking his plate to the kitchen along with the others, Uraraka scooping up Bakugou's plate.

Uraraka started to wash the dishes, Midoriya helping her out, a couple minutes passing in silence.

"Hey, Uraraka..."

"Yeah Kiri?"

"Is Bakugou's room similar to his dorm room?"

Uraraka seemed to ponder it, finger on her chin.

"Actually, I don't think I've been in there yet. He's been in my room but..."

"Let's go see it!"

"K-Kirishima! Kacchan will-"

"I can handle his explosions." Kirishima said, waving his hand as he walked with Uraraka towards Bakugou's room.

They slowly swung the door open, revealing the contents of his room.

"W-well..."

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKMUNCHES THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Ah shit I forgot he was super fast in the shower."

"Sorry Bakugou, we were just thinking about sleeping arrangements for tonight." Uraraka explained.

"None of you fuckers are getting my bed."

"Well, are the two of us meant to share the couch?" Kirishima asked incredulously.

"U-um, one or both of you could take my bed and I'll sleep on the couch?"

"N-No! Uraraka you don't have to give up your bed for us! I-I'm sure there is some other way."

"God fucking dammit fine, Uraraka you're sharing with me and the other two shitheads can decide bed or whatever."

Uraraka blinked before blushing.

"Are you sure Bakugou? I-I know you like your space and-"

"It's only for one fucking night, I can deal."

"Ok then, you two ok deciding where to sleep?" She asked, turning to the other two with slightly pink cheeks.

"Yeah, Midoriya you can take Uraraka's bed, you look like you need it more than me." Kirishima said, elbow resting on Midoriya's shoulder.

"O-only if you're sure."

"You fucking decided? Great, now get the fuck out of my room I need to fucking change."

Two seconds later they were shoved out harshly, door slammed behind them.

"I suppose I better get changed too, you know. You guys can go in after me." Uraraka said, rushing to her room and quickly shutting the door.

"I was absolutely sure that they were dating. Seems like I was wrong." Kirishima sighed in defeat.

"W-well, you know how Kacchan is."

"True true."

The hours ticked by, idly watching the TV on the couch and chatting. It almost seemed as if Uraraka and Bakugou were putting off going, even though they were both clearly exhausted.

"How about..." Uraraka started before yawning, "we watch another movie?"

"Uraraka, you're exhausted. You should really go to bed."

"No! I'm fine!"

Bakugou growled before standing up. "I'm going to bed so if you don't wanna end up on the fucking floor, you better hurry the fuck up."

"I-I'll go get you some blankets and pillows Kiri." Uraraka said, getting up and going towards the small cupboard they had beside the bathroom. She opened it up and grabbed two pillows and a blanket before returning. "If you want more of any of them, they're in that cupboard. I'll show you to my room Deku."

"Thanks Uraraka!" Kirishima said, taking the pillows and blankets from Uraraka.

Midoriya followed her through the apartment to Uraraka's room.

"Um, if you want any more pillows or anything, they're in the cupboard so, yeah, need anything just ask us!" Uraraka explained, letting Midoriya into her room.

"Thank you Uraraka, have a nice sleep."

"Same to you Deku."

She left the room to Midoriya, took a deep breath, and walked to Bakugou's room. She knocked on the door lightly before opening it.

"Hey Bakugou."

"Took you long enough dumbass." He grumbled, sitting under the covers on one side of the bed. "Any longer and I'd have locked the door."

"I had to get stuff for Kiri and Deku, otherwise they'd get cold."

"Should have just let them freeze."

"Bakugou!"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

There was a silence between them; Uraraka unsure what to do.

"The fuck you doing?"

"Are you sure it's ok? I mean..."

"For fuck sakes Uraraka it's for one night. I can deal, just get in fucking bed."

Hesitantly, she stepped towards the bed. She stopped beside it, doubt in her mind. She shook her head, erasing the thought, and slid into the bed beside Bakugou.

"Fucking touch me and you die."

"Kirishima, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Midoriya asked nervously. It was the next morning and the pair had been up for an hour already with no sign of their hosts.

"Totally! All we're doing is spying on them, it's not as if we haven't done stealth missions before." Kirishima winked, opening Bakugou's door as quietly as he could not to disturb him.

"Oh god I totally need a pic of this." Kirishima whispered, withdrawing his phone and taking as many photos as he could.

The pair were fast asleep, limbs tangled around one another, Uraraka's head laying on Bakugou's shoulder.

"Kacchan and Uraraka look... peaceful." Midoriya commented, glancing quickly to their eyes, releasing a breath when he saw no sign of awakening. "Let's leave them to sleep."

"Sure sure, though this is gonna be blackmail."

Midoriya sighed, "Fine."

The pair sat down in front of the TV in the main area, clicking through the channels absentmindedly.

"How the fuck are they not a couple?"

"Midoriya!"

"Hm?"

"You swore!"

"I'm too damn tired man."

"I'm shook."

Midoriya's phone buzzed beside him. He picked it up and turned it on.

 **Kirishima:** _[sent an image]_

 **Kirishima:** _good choice in going to Bakugou and Uraraka's ^^_

"Kirishima why did you send this to me?"

"To be fair, I sent it to everyone."

"Excluding Kacchan and Uraraka?"

"Of course, I'm not a-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

"You're an idiot Kirishima."

* * *

It was over two years of them living together in the apartment, the two becoming fully accustomed to the others routines and ways.

Though, Uraraka was always being introduced to new talents Bakugou had, some predictable and others she would never have guessed.

They were cooking food in preparation for the next night (both of them were working late the next day), listening to music. Uraraka had started to move a little bit, hips swaying in time with the gentle tune.

She glanced over at Bakugou, face calm but focused on cooking. She stepped over and took his free hand.

"Come on, let's dance." She said, pulling him away from the vegetables he was chopping.

"I'm busy."

"Come on, just to the end of the song?" She asked, looking up at him with the best puppy dog eyes she could.

"Ugh, fine. One song."

Begrudgingly, Bakugou placed his hands on her waist (far more gently than Uraraka expected) while she placed her arms on his shoulders.

Slowly, they swayed back and forth, world just shrinking to them in their kitchen. Even the music had seemed to vanish, leaving them alone as they danced.

Bakugou gingerly took one of Uraraka's hands, leading it to the side of the pair. Their movements became slightly closer, spinning slightly. He lifted his arm, twirling Uraraka underneath him.

Time passed, they didn't know how long it had been since they started dancing.

"I'm getting a little dizzy." Uraraka admitted.

"Probably cause you've been making us float for a while."

"Huh?"

Uraraka looked down to see them floating a few feet off the ground.

It's a wonder we didn't hit our heads on the roof.

"Sorry, I'll get us down." She apologised. "But you're gonna hafta move your hands so I can, uh, you know."

"Right."

Absentmindedly, she noted that Bakugou seemed calmer (probably one of the calmest she'd seen him) as she released them from Anti-Gravity, them dropping onto the floor.

They stumbled slightly on the landing, still close to one another. They got up, Uraraka laughed a little.

"What's funny?"

"I dunno, just didn't expect you could dance."

"Uraraka, I have to be the best at fucking everything."

"I suppose that's true." She smiled, looking away slightly. She inwardly shook her head, _why do I love this guy?_ Though, her mind also started to answer her question for her.

"You've got a weird look on your face, the fuck you thinking about?"

"N-nothing!" She said, though the flush on her face was a dead giveaway.

"You're still a weirdo Uraraka."

She chuckled, scratching the back of her head slightly.

"I'm gonna quickly go to the toilet, then we better continue cooking." She said, though she made no effort to move. There was only one thought she had on her mind.

She started to lean in towards Bakugou's face, slowly, eyelids fluttering shut.

"W-what the fuck are you d-"

She placed her lips on his, kissing him.

Bakugou was frozen with his arms slightly outstretched, twitching, trying to process that yes Uraraka was kissing him.

She removed her lips from his, opening her eyes to the sight of a scarlet faced Bakugou. He's cute when he's flustered she thought, making a mental note of the fact.

She wanted to see him like that more often.

 _Oh god I'm in deep._

"Y-yeah, I'm gonna go now... uh..."

She scurried away, quickly drawing her phone out as she snapped a quick picture of a flustered Bakugou.

 **[The Squad™]**

 **Uraraka:** _[sent an image]_

 **Uraraka:** _stopped working_

 **Ashido:** _WHAT HOW I NEED THE DEETS_

 **Midoriya:** _I've never seen Kacchan that flustered_

 **Uraraka:** _story time!_

 **Kirishima:** _*grabs popcorn*_

 **Uraraka:** _so the two of us were cooking stuff for tomorrow night, we're both working late tomorrow and neither of us can be assed cooking when we tired_

 **Uraraka:** _the radio was on, a slow song comes on and I make Bakugou dance with me. Speaking of, he is a fricking good dancer_

 **Kirishima:** _that is perfect_

 **Uraraka:** _so we is dancing, at some point we start floating, we finish dancing and land._

 **Uraraka:** _I say I didn't think he'd be good at dancing, he said: "Uraraka I have to be the fucking best at everything"_

 **Ashido:** _omg Bakugou_

 **Uraraka:** _I remember why I fricking love him and low and behold I kiss him_

 **Uraraka:** _and then I took the pic_

 **Kirishima:** _OH MY GOD THAT IS THE BEST_

 **Ashido:** _and you said you loved Bakugou! She admits it!_

 **Midoriya:** _now we just need to get Kacchan to admit it_

 **Uraraka:** _oh fuck I didn't mean to type that_

* * *

They were sat on the couch, Uraraka leaning slightly against Bakugou, watching the TV. It was just a simple news report, but anything could happen suddenly.

Uraraka shuffled slightly, standing up.

"Want anything to drink Kacchan?"

"Just wat- wait what the fuck did you just call me?"

"Kacchan?"

"Why the fuck are you calling the shitty nickname Deku came up with?"

"I don't know? We've known each other for six years now... and we've been living together for three so I just thought it was time to go past the whole 'just surnames' thing."

"Well!" He started to shout, slightly flustered. "Why didn't you just say Katsuki then?!"

"You're not opposed to the idea?"

He glared at her, huffing.

"Are you getting a drink or not?"

"Oh yeah! What do you want to drink Katsuki?"

"Just water."

"Ok."

A few minutes later she returned with a glass for each of them, handing him his before sitting down beside him in the spot she previously sat in.

They sat in silence, watching the news go by.

"Thanks Ochako."

* * *

"Are we dating?" Ochako asked one day as they were headed for work, doing last minute preparations before leaving.

"What the fuck?"

"Woah, got a little bit of deja vu there," she joked, "but I'm being serious. Are we dating yet?"

"I don't know? Why the fuck are you asking?"

"'Cause I need to know. We've been living together for years, we're on first name basis, we kissed-"

"You kissed me."

"We kissed, I wanna know why we aren't dating yet."

"We're too busy for shit like that."

"Katsuki, we live together. It isn't as if we'd have to go out for extravagant dates or anything. In fact, it's the private times with you in the apartment that I've enjoyed the most cause I get to see a different side to you, ya know?"

"You really are something Ochako," Katsuki muttered.

 **[Explosive new couple?!]**

 **Shocking news as it's revealed that two of our favourite pro heroes are dating!**

 **See page 5 for more details**

* * *

"Katsuki, come on! We need to go out shopping!" Ochako called through the apartment.

"No we fucking don't!"

She rolled her eyes. He was always difficult when it came to going shopping; he couldn't stand it one bit, especially after they became pros and got unwanted attention.

She sped through the apartment to his room (though it was slowly becoming their room the longer they spent time together), to see him still under the covers.

"Bakugou Katsuki, are you fucking kidding me?"

Katsuki turned to her in surprise.

"Holy shit, you fucking swore."

"That is the least of your worries," She pouted, "we need to get new stuff. Like, I don't know, clothes, food, stuff for the apartment."

"You can do that yourself."

"Fine, I'll just buy bright pink stuff with flowers for everything, especially for your clothes and your bedsheets."

"You are the fucking devil."

"I know."

Somehow, during the time they were out shopping, they got separated. One second his hand was (against his will as he would declare, yet not let go) holding Ochako's, the next she was completely gone, not even a trace left.

"Ochako? The fuck?" He muttered, looking around him for his girlfriend.

He tried to remember where she said she planned to go, though what he remembered was clothes but there were at least five shops around him, and he wasn't going to fucking search in each one.

He stepped to the side of the crowd, causing less of a disruption to the flow, leaning against a bench.

"Oh my god, is that...?"

"I think it is!"

"AAAH! I wanna speak to him!"

Katsuki wanted to scream.

Where the fuck was Ochako?

He pulled out his phone, clicking her contact information and it started to dial. He lifted it to his ear, hoping to deter the fangirls/boys (which reminded him of Midoriya, making his mood even worse).

"Hey Ochako where the fuck are you? I need your fucking help."

She paused for a second, choked slightly and spoke to someone briefly (what she said he had no fucking clue).

 _"I-I can't, I'm buying clothes."_

"Alright, hurry the fuck up and get out of there."

She wheezed.

"The fuck is up with you?"

 _"Nothing... Just, I can't find them."_

"Whaddya mean you can't find them?"

She made a sobbing sound.

 _"There's only soup."_

"What... What do you mean there is only soup?"

 _"It means there's only soup."_

"Well get outta the soup aisle! Wait how the fuck is there a soup aisle in a clothes store?"

 _"Alright, you don't have to shout at me Katsuki."_

She walked a little bit, waiting a moment.

 _"There's just more soup."_

"What do you mean there's more soup?!"

 _"There's just more soup!"_

"Go into the next aisle!"

 _"It's still soup!"_

"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?!"

 _"I'm at soup!"_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE AT 'SOUP'?!"

 _"I mean I'm at soup."_

"WHAT STORE ARE YOU IN?"

 _"I'm at the soup store."_

"WHY ARE YOU FUCKING BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE?!"

 _"FUCK YOU!"_ She cried out before hanging up abruptly, tears running down her face in ecstasy.

Katsuki stood in rage as he glared at Ochako's (stupidly cute) contact image.

"WHAT THE FUCK OCHAKO?!"

The world seemed to freeze around him as everyone seemed to realise who he was.

"Fuck."

"Oh my god that is the best thing I have ever done." She said to herself. She turned to the person she spoke to earlier. "You got all that recorded right?"

They nodded, though slightly frightened.

"Thank you so much! I owe ya one!" She grinned, writing out her number on a sheet of paper. "Send it to me."

She winked before walking away, content.

 **[The Squad™]**

 **Uraraka** : _[sent a recording]_

 **Uraraka:** _enjoy_

 **Kirishima:** _HOLY MOTHER OF GOD_

 **Ashido:** _I'm crying that's beautiful_

 **Midoriya:** _I don't get the reference?_

 **Uraraka:** _How could you do this?_

 **Ashido:** _friendship ended with Midori, Bakugou is my new best friend_

 **Kirishima:** _I'm getting a divorce_

 **Midoriya:** _Kirishima we aren't even married_

 **Ashido:** _that's cause you and Todo are_

 **Midoriya:** _ME AND SHOUTO ARENT MARRIED EITHER_

 **Uraraka:** _going off from the fact that the two of you are definitely like an old married couple_

 **Uraraka:** _I don't know how to feel about the fact Katsuki managed to almost perfectly quote the thing but yet doesn't know it_

 **Ashido:** _Bakugou is an enigma_

* * *

"We should make an agency together." Ochako suggested, cuddling up to Katsuki on their bed.

"W-wha?!" He called out in surprise, flustered (which was unusual).

"Jeez, it's not like I'm saying we should have a kid together. It's a hero agency! Made by us!"

"That's still kinda like a fucking kid Ochako."

"But, seriously. We have the experience now. We've been working at those agencies for like... Six years now? Plus we're popular, people like us! Oh, and we could like split it! You have half where it focuses mainly on the beating up the villains and bad guys, and I could have the primarily the rescue side! Of course, I'd be good for kicking villain ass as well but-"

"Jesus you're turning into fucking Deku with your rambling."

"But, I think we could do it. On our own, the agencies would still be pretty good, but if we combine them, we could become the greatest agency out there!"

That appealed to Katsuki, him grinning at the thought.

"Fuck it, let's do it."

"Yay! I love you Katsuki!"

He gulped slightly in surprise, not expecting the confession. "Uh, love you too?" He tried.

"Ahh! That was so adorable! You can be so cute sometimes!" She squealed, squeezing him tighter.

"I'm not fucking cute! I am a badass that explodo-kills villains!"

"Sure you are sweetie."

While they expected paperwork, they didn't estimate just how _much_ paper work that came with creating a new agency. They had to find a location that would allow them to have an agency, get the permission to start an agency, find possible sidekicks, get the funds...

It was a lot more work than either would like to admit. It meant late nights, both grouchy from exhaustion.

But, after two months of paperwork, meetings and interviews, they got permission.

Soon, they were on location at the empty lot, several building companies (lead by the Uraraka's business) ready to start construction. Due to them getting special permission for those in the companies to use their quirks to make the building process go faster (which took a damn long time and lots of paperwork), it would take a month at most to fully construct the building.

It took some time, but finally they had an agency; one made and owned by the pair of them. They wandered through the building together, inspecting each and every detail that they could.

It passed their expectations by miles.

Ochako hugged Katsuki in delight as they stood in their office at the top of the building.

He hugged her back.

* * *

Ochako had woken up earlier than she wanted to. She finally had a day off from her and Katsuki's agency in god knows how long, but of course she had to wake up early.

She groaned as she realised she wouldn't get back to sleep, slipping out of bed, trying not to disrupt Katsuki. She tiptoed through the apartment, getting to the couch and put the TV on, turning the volume down.

 _"~Good Morning everyone, its that time of year again! It's time for the hero rankings to be updated! As you know, the number of incidents resolved, degree of contribution to society, approval rating by the general populace... all these factors are tallied and aggregated."_

Ochako hummed, curious if her and Katsuki had moved into any different placings on the rankings.

 _"~It appears we do have a change, considerably from the last list. In fact, we have a new Number One Hero!"_

Ochako gasped as she looked at the rankings seeing the name in the number one spot. Grabbing her phone which was on the table next to her, she skimmed through her contacts until she found who she was looking for.

 _"~Yes, we have a new number one. Rising from fourth place to first after a sudden boost of popularity among the civilians of the cities he's in, being an inspiration to many young children alike. It appears our new number one is Deku."_

 _"Hey! This is Izuku! I can't come to the phone right now so please leave a message!"_

She guessed that message would happen when she tried to phone him, after all he would definitely going to totally-not-his-dad's place to speak about it with him.

The beep sounded on the phone, signalling her to start.

"CONGRATULATIONS DEKU!" She shouted into the phone. "I knew you could do it! Let's have a party tonight to celebrate the big news!"

Katsuki came storming through, obviously grumpy from being rudely awakened by Ochako's shouts.

"Are you calling fucking Deku?" He asked, rubbing at his eyes.

"Yes, he was just announced to be the new number one." She explained to him.

"Woo, well fucking done you nerd. I'm going back to bed, I didn't need your shouting waking me the fuck up." He grumbled, turning around right back to their bedroom.

"I'll join you in a minute."

Uraraka sighed; it was probably a better thing he was tired, otherwise he may have had a slightly more angry reaction.

"Sorry about that, we all know Katsuki doesn't do well with mornings... but anyways let's all meet up tonight to celebrate! Call back when you get this!" She finished, pressing the end call button and placing her phone down.

She was really happy for Midoriya, he definitely deserved the title (a lot more than someone their class knew well). She already was buzzing, plans formulating in her mind as she meandered through to their room, sliding back into the warm bed.

"Did you really have to be so fucking loud?" Katsuki asked, voice muffled by the pillow.

"Sorry, was just over-excited. Let's just go back to sleep." She said, reaching over to press a kiss to his head before returning to her spot, trying to drift back into sleep.

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming to the party!" Ochako cheered, standing up on the stage at one side of the hall. "We're gathered here today to celebrate a certain somebody's success... so why doesn't he come on up here and give a little speech!"

The crowd (that consisted of past teachers, classmates and friends they had gained over the years) chanted for Midoriya to take the stage, eventually getting there after being pushed by a very eager Sero and Kaminari, stumbling up the stairs.

Ochako tossed him the microphone, hoping off the stage and towards Katsuki and Iida.

"Uhh... I guess I gotta say thanks, to a lot of people, because if it weren't for them, this party wouldn't be happening at all!" He started nervously, looking over the crowd.

"First, a thanks to Uraraka and Kacchan, since they organised the party. The foods great Kacchan!" He grinned, nodding slightly to the large table of food.

A shout of 'Of fucking course it is!' From Katsuki and giggles from several people nearby sounded in the hall.

"Next would be to my friends, who've supported me and helped me all throughout the ten years I've known most of you. I definitely wouldn't be where I am today without you guys, so thanks guys!"

The crowd cheered.

"And finally, to my mum and to All Might. They've both put up with everything, all my injuries, worries, insecurities... Mum has done so much for me, like giving me my first costume... and All Might for believing me and training me to the best of his ability. Thank you both!"

Inko smiled before wiping her eyes. Toshinori grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"A-anyways before I start crying my eyes out for the twentieth time in the past two days, let's get this party properly started!"

He hopped down from the stage, starting to mingle with the others, heading mainly to where Toshinori and Inko were standing.

"Y'know, I thought you'd be more pissed that Midoriya became number one before you Blasty." Kaminari commented at the food table the group was milling at.

"Of course I'm fucking pissed, but it happened and that just means I gotta kick his ass and be the next one of us to be number one!"

"Please don't become an Endeavour." Todoroki mumbled.

"Ha! Like I'd be like that shithead!"

"Come on Todobroki, Bakugou may be a bit douchey but it's impossible to be as big of an asshole as Endeavour." Kirishima said, nudging Todoroki slightly.

"Please stop calling me that."

"Hey guys! What's up?" Midoriya asked as he entered the fray.

"It's dat boi!" Kirishima grinned.

"Oh shit waddup!" Uraraka added in.

"Guys please... it's been ten years, can you finally stop it?"

"Midoriya, you know them, they ain't ever gonna stop." Sero shrugged.

"Anyways, I have my claim to fame! I dated the number one hero!" Kirishima called out, wrapping an arm around Midoriya's shoulder.

"Kirishima that was for a month in second year... and you seem to forget you are kinda famous yourself."

"Being a hero vs previously dating _the_ number one hero... I wonder which is more impressive." Kirishima pondered jokingly.

"Kirishimaaa."

"I'm just kidding Midoriya."

At some point during the conversation, Ochako and Katsuki had left, heading for the small dance floor set up.

The pair were dancing in a small spot on the floor, surrounded completely by others.

"Why do I get the feeling you fucking set up this party just to get me to dance with you?" He asked as he twirled her under his arm.

"Of course not! It's to celebrate Deku's success... this is just a benefit to it."

"You're a fucking weirdo Ochako." He sighed in exasperation.

"You love it."

"You're right, I do."

"I love you too."

"I call dibs on best man." Kirishima said as the group turned their attention to the couple.

"Dude you're the only one Blasty would allow to be his best man." Kaminari said.

"The real battle is gonna be who's Uraraka's maid of honour." Iida said. "I would presume it would most likely be Ashido or Tsuyu, but I have no clue as to who she would choose."

"Come on Iida, we all know she's gonna pick Midoriya."

"H-huh?!"

"You're her best buddy, of course she'll pick you."

"O-oh, I s-suppose that t-true."

"They're totally gonna ask All Might to officiate."

As the group joked on about a possible wedding, Midoriya glanced to the side towards where he knew Toshinori was in worry.

He hoped he would make it that long.

* * *

It was a good day for Ochako.

The sun was shining bright in the sky, she could almost hear the bird song, Katsuki initiated affection, it was a day off from running her and Katsuki's agency...

The day couldn't be any better.

She hummed as she made breakfast, the one meal that she had mastered entirely, phone playing jolly music.

Until the music was stopped by her ringtone. She glanced over and saw Midoriya calling her. She frowned, Midoriya always texted if he could, she usually did the calling. Dread started to creep up on her.

She pressed accept then speaker.

"Good morning Deku! What's up?"

The sniffling she heard wasn't good, as well as background noise she recognised from her days spent in the hospital recovering.

 _"U-Uraraka... I..."_ He tried to speak before he broke down into sobs.

"Deku! Are you ok? What happened?"

" _Tosh... All Might he... I..."_

The dread she felt only grew as her mind started to create different scenarios.

 _"He died."_

She was frozen in shock, Katsuki entering the kitchen tiredly, completely unaware of the awful news. He yawned before leaning his chin on top of her head, looking down at the food.

 _"I-is that Kacchan?"_

"What caused you to be fucking crying this time Deku?"

"Katsuki..."

"Why the fuck do you look so depressed, did someone die or some shit?"

The way Ochako froze and started to tremble as the reality of the situation hit her, tears pricking the edge of her eyes.

"Oh shit, who? What the fuck happened?"

" _I-it's All Might... He,"_ Midoriya started, trying to compose himself, " _died last night at the hospital."_

Tears slid freely down Ochako's face, grief hitting her like a train. She leaned into Katsuki for support, and he let her.

He rotated her round and pulled her in for a hug (a manoeuvre he rarely ever did), holding her close.

 _"I-I'm sorry for t-the bad news... I'll hang up now."_ Midoriya said before hanging up the call.

It was quiet in the apartment as the weight of the situation settled.

All Might, their teacher that everyone looked up to, was dead.

But they would pull through it, together.

* * *

It was their fifth anniversary from when they started dating. They were out of a walk around the area at night, not planning much (they decided if they saw anywhere nice they'd go in and eat, but nothing had piqued their fancy yet).

Ochako was blabbering on and on about random things; work mostly but other things popped up in conversation at times.

But all Katsuki could think about was the box in his pocket.

 _Why the fuck am I so nervous?_

Unknowingly, she had walked slightly ahead of him.

 _I'm gonna fucking do it._

 _I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

"Hey. Ochako."

* * *

 **This fic was seriously longer than I thought it would be, but i'm happy with how it turned out. I hope the characters aren't too OOC, especially Bakugou. He's actually kinda hard to write.**

 **I am weak for Kacchako and i got a lot of plot bunnies for this fic.**

 **Future Fics(?):**

 **\- I have an Izuocha(ish) fic in the works**

 **\- might also do a tododeku version of this**

 **\- if people are interested, I'll write some Kirideku! (in relation to this fic or just kirideku in general...)**

 **As usual, feel free to request stuff and HMU on tumblr hitinmiss !**

 **Seeya Next Fic!**


End file.
